michaeljacksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-Gravity Lean
The anti-gravity lean is a dance move in which the dancer leans to a 45 degree angle giving the illusion that they are defying gravity. This move was used by Michael Jackson in the performances of "Smooth Criminal". The Move. In the video, Michael Jackson performs a seemingly impossible forward lean by using hidden cables. To accomplish this maneuver for stage performances, though, Jackson patented a hitching mechanism which was built into the floor of the stage and the performer's shoes. The system consists of pegs that rise from the stage at the appropriate moment, and special shoes with ankle supports and cutouts in the heels which can slide over the pegs and be temporarily attached to the stage. These allow a performer to lean without needing to keep his center of mass directly over his feet. However, the trick still required very good core strength. Using the Move live. During the HIStory World Tour, the concert in Moscow, Russia on September 17, 1996, Michael's one shoe had become unlatched from the stage, causing him to lose his balance. The sole of the shoe was re-designed after that performance. The pair of shoes used during the Moscow show were displayed at the Hard Rock Cafe in Moscow for several years; later they were sold at auction for $600,000 after Jackson's death in the summer of 2009. He used the anti-gravity lean in all of of his concerts. In the documentary "Michael Jackson's This Is It", the anti-gravity lean is cut from the film, but it was rehersed. References. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-awards_1-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-awards_1-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-awards_1-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-awards_1-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-awards_1-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-awards_1-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-awards_1-6 g''] "Bad > Awards". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 2010-01-27. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sheet_2-0 Jump up to: ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sheet_2-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sheet_2-2 ''c] "Smooth Criminal – Michael Jackson Digital Sheet Music (Digital Download)". MusicNotes.com. Alfred Publishing Co. Inc. Retrieved 2012-07-06. #'Jump up ^' http://www.laerdal.com/us/News/49080368/Annie-are-you-OK #'Jump up ^' [1] #'Jump up ^' Pareles, Jon (1987-08-31). "Pop: Michael Jackson's 'Bad,' Follow-Up To A Blockbuster". The New York Times. #'Jump up ^' [2] #'Jump up ^' Michael Jackson's Private Home Movies, 2003 #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_Australia_Michael_Jackson_8-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_Australia_Michael_Jackson_8-1 ''b] "Australian-charts.com – Michael Jackson – Smooth Criminal". ARIA Top 50 Singles. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_Austria_Michael_Jackson_9-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_Austria_Michael_Jackson_9-1 ''b] "Michael Jackson – Smooth Criminal – Austriancharts.at" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. #'Jump up ^' "Ultratop.be – Michael Jackson – Smooth Criminal" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_France_Michael_Jackson_11-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_France_Michael_Jackson_11-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_France_Michael_Jackson_11-2 c''] "Lescharts.com – Michael Jackson – Smooth Criminal" (in French). Les classement single. #Jump up ^' "Die ganze Musik im Internet: Charts, News, Neuerscheinungen, Tickets, Genres, Genresuche, Genrelexikon, Künstler-Suche, Musik-Suche, Track-Suche, Ticket-Suche – musicline.de" (in German). Media Control Charts. PhonoNet GmbH. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-IRL_13-0 Jump up to: '''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-IRL_13-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-IRL_13-2 ''c] "Smooth criminal in Irish Chart". IRMA. Retrieved 11 June 2013. Only results when searching "Smooth criminal" #'Jump up ^' "Nederlandse Top 40 – Michael Jackson search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_Dutch100_Michael_Jackson_15-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_Dutch100_Michael_Jackson_15-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_Dutch100_Michael_Jackson_15-2 c''] "Dutchcharts.nl – Michael Jackson – Smooth Criminal" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_New_Zealand_Michael_Jackson_16-0 Jump up to: ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_New_Zealand_Michael_Jackson_16-1 b''] "Charts.org.nz – Michael Jackson – Smooth Criminal". Top 40 Singles. #Jump up ^' Salaverri, Fernando (September 2005). ''Sólo éxitos: año a año, 1959–2002 (1st ed.). Spain: Fundación Autor-SGAE. ISBN 84-8048-639-2. |accessdate= requires |url= (help) #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_Swiss_Michael_Jackson_18-0 Jump up to: '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_Swiss_Michael_Jackson_18-1 b''] "Michael Jackson – Smooth Criminal – swisscharts.com". Swiss Singles Chart. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-UK_19-0 Jump up to: ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-UK_19-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-UK_19-2 ''c] "Michael Jackson". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 13 July 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_Italy_Michael_Jackson_20-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_Italy_Michael_Jackson_20-1 ''b] "Italiancharts.com – Michael Jackson – Smooth Criminal". Top Digital Download. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_Spain_Michael_Jackson_21-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-sc_Spain_Michael_Jackson_21-1 ''b] "Spanishcharts.com – Michael Jackson – Smooth Criminal" Canciones Top 50. #'Jump up ^' "Danishcharts.com – Michael Jackson – Smooth Criminal". Tracklisten. #'Jump up ^' http://www.billboard.com/artist/310778/michael+jackson/chart?f=349 #'Jump up ^' "Download French Single Top 50 - July 11, 2009". LesCahrts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved 2010-01-27. #'Jump up ^' "Swedishcharts.com – Michael Jackson – Smooth Criminal". Singles Top 60. #'Jump up ^' "Top 40 Downloads Archive :: WEEK 28 : 05/07/2009 - 11/07/2009". TheOfficialCharts.com. The Official Charts Company. Retrieved 2010-01-27. [dead link] #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-tracklistings_27-0 Jump up to: a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-tracklistings_27-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-tracklistings_27-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-tracklistings_27-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-tracklistings_27-4 e''] "Michael Jackson – Smooth Criminal (Chanson)". LesCharts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved 2010-01-27. #Jump up ^' US 5255452 #'Jump up ^' "Patent US5255452 - Method and means for creating anti-gravity illusion - Google Patents". Google.com. Retrieved 2013-03-23. #'Jump up ^' Rock and Pop Reviews (2011-10-10). "Michael Forever, MIllenium Stadium, Cardiff, review". London: Telegraph. Retrieved 2013-03-23. #'Jump up ^' "Australian-charts.com – Alien Ant Farm – Smooth Criminal". ARIA Top 50 Singles. #'Jump up ^' "Alien Ant Farm – Smooth Criminal – Austriancharts.at" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. #'Jump up ^' "Ultratop.be – Alien Ant Farm – Smooth Criminal" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. #'Jump up ^' "Ultratop.be – Alien Ant Farm – Smooth Criminal" (in French). Ultratop 50. #'Jump up ^' "Danishcharts.com – Alien Ant Farm – Smooth Criminal". Tracklisten. #'Jump up ^' "Alien Ant Farm: Smooth Criminal" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. #'Jump up ^' "Lescharts.com – Alien Ant Farm – Smooth Criminal" (in French). Les classement single. #'Jump up ^' "Alien Ant Farm – Smooth Criminal". Officialcharts.de. GfK Entertainment. #'Jump up ^' "Italiancharts.com – Alien Ant Farm – Smooth Criminal". Top Digital Download. #'Jump up ^' "Nederlandse Top 40 – Alien Ant Farm search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. #'Jump up ^' "Dutchcharts.nl – Alien Ant Farm – Smooth Criminal" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. #'Jump up ^' "Charts.org.nz – Alien Ant Farm – Smooth Criminal". Top 40 Singles. #'Jump up ^' "Norwegiancharts.com – Alien Ant Farm – Smooth Criminal". VG-lista. #'Jump up ^' "Swedishcharts.com – Alien Ant Farm – Smooth Criminal". Singles Top 60. #'Jump up ^' "Alien Ant Farm – Smooth Criminal – swisscharts.com". Swiss Singles Chart. #'Jump up ^' "2001 Top 40 Official UK Singles Archive - 29th September 2001". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 11 June 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-ANThology_awards_47-0 Jump up to: '''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-ANThology_awards_47-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-ANThology_awards_47-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-ANThology_awards_47-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal#cite_ref-ANThology_awards_47-4 ''e] "ANThology awards on Allmusic". Allmusic. Retrieved 11 June 2013. #'Jump up ^' ApologetiX's official site album information #'Jump up ^' "Ginny, Are You OK? | The 8th Horcrux". The8thhorcrux.bandcamp.com. 2009-10-22. Retrieved 2013-03-23. #'Jump up ^' Padgett, Ray. "Song of the Day: Delmos Wade, “Smooth Criminal” (Michael Jackson cover) » Cover Me". Covermesongs.com. Retrieved 2013-03-23. #'Jump up ^' [3][dead link] #'Jump up ^' "Abbos guruhi - Michael Jackson xotirasiga (Smooth Criminal Instrumental)". YouTube. 2011-08-28. Retrieved 2013-03-23. #'Jump up ^' "Slovenian, Croatian Cellists Make Breakthrough on YouTube". STA (Slovenian Press Agency). 19 May 2011. Retrieved 10 June 2011. #'Jump up ^' Gary Trust (2012-02-10). "Weekly Chart Notes: Madonna, Michael Jackson, 'Godspell'". Billboard.com. Retrieved 2012-02-13. #'Jump up ^' "Otto - Smooth Criminal / Michael Jackson Parody". YouTube. 2009-07-22. Retrieved 2013-03-23. Category:References.